Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use memory devices to store data and other information. Some memory devices may have multiple semiconductor dice arranged in a stack. Each of these dice may have its own identification (ID) to allow appropriate communication. Assigning an ID to a die in some conventional techniques may include performing either wire bond programming or fuse programming. Some stacked dice may not have wire bonds, and therefore wire bond programming may be unsuitable. Fuse programming may involve individually assigning an ID to the die before it is arranged in the stack with other dice. Fuse programming may also use some kind of record keeping to track the die and its assigned ID. Record keeping, however, may create additional work.